BD89'S The Swan Princess
by BrightDark89
Summary: Princess Katara and Prince Terrence were about to get married, but then she's kidnapped and transmogrified into a swan by the evil Dr. Facilier. Now it's up to Terrence and Katara's friends to save her before Facilier takes over the kingdom!
1. Chapter 1

**BD89's The Swan Princess**

**Cast**

Odette- Katara (Avatar)

Derek- Terrence (fellow author)

Rothbart- Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)

Jean-Bob- Irwin (Billy and Mandy; as a frog)

Speed- Patrick (SpongeBob)

Puffin- Bartok (Anastasia)

Extras with Bartok- Duncan (Total Drama; as a Honchkrow), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Nazz (Ed, Edd, and Eddy; as a cat), and Jeff (Billy and Mandy)

Hag- Hama (Avatar)

Bromely- Joey (Yugioh)

Odette's Parents- Hakoda and Kya (Avatar)

Derek's mom- Tsunade (Naruto)


	2. Dr Facilier

Dark: I changed the role of the hag to Juniper Lee and altered the story a lot.

Tikal: Read and review! And NO FLAMERS!

It is a beautiful day at the Toonsville Palace, but a man with brown hair and wearing Water Tribe armor named King Hakoda is pacing slowly. And for a very good reason, too.

_Once upon a time, there was a king named Hakoda, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne._

A young woman named Kya is holding a bundle in her arms. Hakoda turned around and, noticing the bundle in Kya's arms, gasped happily, before he took the bundle in his arms.

_Then, happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was given the name, Katara._

Triton walked towards the balcony and held baby Katara in the air as people cheered for her.

_Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to her._

Later on, every king and queen from each neighboring kingdom came and brought gifts for Katara. A two-year-old boy, Terrence, walked towards the crib and bowed. He looked at her and smiled, as he handed a beautiful golden locket to Katara. She cooed, as the young boy handed it to her.

_Among them were King Sirius, Queen Tsunade, and their young son, Prince Terrence. It was then that they happened upon the same idea._

King Hakoda and Terrence's parents, Sirius and Tsunade, looked at each other and grinned, having a plan for their children.

_Hercules and Ariel would be brought together each summer in hopes they would fall in love and join their kingdoms together. But, unknown to all was another plan._

One of the people didn't like the idea, though, unfortunately. Standing far away from the crowd is a six foot African-American man wearing a top hat with a skull and crossbones on it, covering a wild tangle of black hair, wore a black tailcoat and trousers, and had purple eyes and a shadow that moved of its own free will. His name was Dr. Facilier. Facilier then walked away to figure out his plan.

_That of the evil enchanter, Dr. Facilier. Katara's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Hakoda's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts._

Later on, he was practicing magic with his assistant, Juniper Lee.

_On the eve of his assault, Hakoda attacked and Facilier's powers were plunged into darkness._

Suddenly, Hakoda's guards, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Jet, burst through the door and destroyed Dr. Facilier's powers. Dr. Facilier and June backed away, as they were surrounded by the guards.

Later, Hakoda and the guards are outside in front of Facilier; his punishment is exile, a fate that just so happens to be even worse than death.

_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was banished._

After Facilier pushed Tails and Silver away, he glared at Hakoda, as he said, "I ain't finished with you yet, Hakoda! Someday, I will get my power back! And, when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be MINE!"

Hakoda glared at Facilier and pointed for him to leave and never come back. Dr. Facilier left, never looking back.

_Many feared King Hakoda too kind. But, in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer when Terrence and Katara would meet._


	3. My Idea

In memory of Odette's voice actress, Michelle Nicastro, who died from cancer November 4th, 2010.

That day, a 14-year-old boy, who had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a short-sleeved white T-shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt) along with blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes, named Danny Fenton, watched for Hakoda and Katara, until he cheered, "Here they come!"

On the dirt road, Hakoda and a four-year-old Katara both arrived on a Shiny Rapidash. Danny was about to blow his horn, but the air went back inside of him. He kept having trouble, but he took a deep breath and let it out, causing a nest with a Swellow to fly out, the bird screaming the whole time, as she goes flying, with her eggs in the nest.

Meanwhile, King Hakoda and Princess Katara walked in front of King Manfred and Queen Kim Lin, with their six-year-old son, Prince Terrence, by their side.

"Manfred and Kim Lin, as wonderful as ever," Hakoda greeted.

Manfred smiled, as he bowed, and Kim Lin was about to curtsy, only for the nest of eggs to land on her head, as she looked a bit annoyed for a minute, before she giggled as the Swellow picked her nest up, chirping angrily at Kim Lin.

"Oh, a nest," Kim Lin said, with a chuckle.

"And who might this strapping young man be?" Hakoda winked at Kim Lin. "Young Prince Terrence, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, King Hakoda, and to you, young Princess Katara," Manfred greeted, as Hakoda helped Katara off of the Rapidash while Terrence just rolled his eyes.

Hakoda smiled and nodded at Katara. He lightly pushed the shy girl by her head.

"Go on, Terrence," Kim Lin said, pushing Terrence slightly. "Dear, go on."

"Mother," Terrence complained.

"Terrence," Manfred said, sternly.

Both Katara and Terrence walked up to each other, as Hercules walked glumly towards Ariel, clearly hating this.

"Hello, Princess Katara," he said. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Terrence," Katara replied, as she curtsied, only to watch as Terrence turned and quickly ran away.

Queen Kim Lin lowered her head, telling him to kiss her hand. Terrence rolled his eyes, as he walked back to Katara and took her hand. He cringed as he noticed Ariel giving him a stern and impatient look. Hercules quickly kissed her hand and then backed away, very disgusted.

(timeskip)

Jeff: Uncle Dark, why are you skipping the song? Oh well. Guess I'll write the rest of the chapter.

Katara, who is now 15 years old, and Terrence, who is now 20 years old, are in their rooms, until they heard a knock on their doors. They both block the doors, preventing King Hakoda and King Manfred from getting in.

Katara and Terrence: _**For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September **_

Terrence is being pushed by Queen Kim Lin, forcing him to meet AKatara.

Terrence: _**All that pushing and their annoying hints **_

Katara is being carried out of the carriage by Hakoda and Manfred.

Katara: _**I've got bruises with their fingerprints **_

Soon enough, Terrence and Katara are in the ballroom, not facing each other, as Manfred, Kim Lin, and Hakoda are not with them.

Terrence: _**I can do much better I am sure**_

Katara: _**He's so immature**_

At this moment, Terrence turns and sees Katara. Soon enough, Katara turns around and sees Terrence smiling at her.

Katara: _**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone**_

King Hakoda, Manfred, and Kim Lin are watching them through the door.

Terrence: _**She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan**_

They walked towards each other and Katara curtsied.

Katara: _**So happy to be here**_

Terrence bowed to her.

Terrence: _**Till now I never knew**_

Both: _**It is you I've been dreaming of**_

They both walked closely, looking in each other's eyes and holding each other's hands.

Terrence: _**This is my idea**_

Katara: _**This is my idea**_

King Hakoda, Manfred, and Kim Lin: _**What a good idea  
Such a charming and romantic motion**_

All of the servants began to set things up for the party.

_**This is my idea  
Such a good idea  
What a good idea  
Such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea of love**_

Terrence and Katara slowly danced in the middle of the ballroom, as people watched.

Katara: _**This is my idea**_

Terrence: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**This is my idea…of…love**_

Terrence and Katara both kissed, as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on Katara's hair.

Jeff: Look's like Dark's back, so I'm getting on out of here. R and R!

Dark: Jeff, have you been messing with my story?

(He chases Jeff all the way to the Chao Garden.)

Tikal: That's it. I'm leaving the story.

(She walks out of the camera frame.)

Gwen: Cream's asleep, so that mean's I'll be writing the story.


	4. Katara Captured

Terrence and Katara broke the kiss and looked at each other, holding hands.

"Arrange the marriage," Terrence said.

Everyone, including Kim Lin and Hakoda, happily cheered, happy to hear that Hakoda and Kim Lin's plan had worked. Terrence and Katara's marriage will now result in the new king and queen.

Meanwhile, a penguin named Skipper said to a monkey named Mason "I could kiss you."

"Alright," Mason said, "but you're so darn ugly."

He quickly kissed Skipper and they both turned away, Skipper looking awkward that Mason had taken him literally.

Danny began conducting the musicians, but, Katara, on the other hand, didn't look happy.

"Wait," she said.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, gasped, and stared at Katara in shock.

"What? You're all I ever wanted," Terrence said. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Katara said, with a blush. "But, what else?"

"What else?" asked Terrence, confused.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" asked Katara.

Hakoda cleared his throat and shook his head at Katara.

"Terrence, what else?" Kim Lin asked, expectantly, with a smile.

Terrence looked around at the people and at Katara, before he said, "I…What else is there?"

Manfred stuck his thumb down and imitated a game show buzzer, while Kim Lin and Hakoda gasped and looked at each other in shock at what Terrence had said.

Katara sighed, sadly, looking very upset, because Terrence didn't say anything else about her.

Later on, Manfred, Kim Lin, and Terrence were standing on the bridge, as Hakoda and Katara are getting ready to leave for good.

"We tried, Manfred and Kim Lin," Hakoda said. "No one can say we didn't try." Kim Lin was still crying, as Terrence crossed his arms and looked away. "Say good-bye, Katara."

"Good-bye," Katara said, not looking at Terrence.

"Good-bye?" Hakoda said, expectantly.

"Prince Terrence," Katara added.

Manfred elbowed Terrence's arm and Terrence said, "Father…"

"Terrence," Kim Lin whispered, softly.

"Good-bye, Princess," Terrence finished and watched Katara leave.

Terrence looked down, knowing he had made a big mistake. Katara looked at him one last time, before she rode off after her father.

"All these years of planning, wasted," Kim Lin yelled, walking back into the castle.

During a dark stormy night, Terrence and Joey are playing chess while Manfred glared at Terrence.

"'What else is there?'" Manfred said. "She says, 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and you say, 'What else is there?'"

"It was dumb, I know," Terrence replied, as he paced about.

"You should write a book," Manfred said. "How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less."

"It's your turn, Prince Terrence," Joey chuckled.

Terrence moved one of his pieces and still walked around, as he said, "I didn't know what else to say."

"You lost your queen, Terrence," Joey smirked, as he took one of Terrence's playing pieces.

"That's twice in one day!" Terrence said.

"Think!" Manfred exclaimed. "You must see something other than Katara's beauty!"

"Of course I do, Father," Terrence said. "She's like, you know-how about-and then, I mean right?" Manfred raised an eyebrow at his son and Terrence turned back to the game, as he continued, "I don't know how to say it." And then, Terrence had an idea, as he said, "I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love to her!" He did his turn on chess and said, "Checkmate!"

Joey looked at the board, looking very confused.

In the dark, scary woods, a certain Shadow Man from the first chapter walked on the road, before he stopped and smiled evilly, when he saw Hakoda's carriage.

"Today's the day, Kody," Facilier said. "Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Facilier's shadow laughed evilly at what his master had said.

Inside of the carriage, Hakoda was confused about what Katara had meant before they left the kingdom.

"I just don't understand," Hakoda said to his daughter. "What else did you want him to say?"

"I need to know that he loves me," Katara answered, "for just being myself. Not for my beauty."

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Confused, Hakoda went outside to see what's going on and Ichigo pointed at a figure, which is none other than Dr. Facilier.

Katara was about to get out, but Hakoda stopped her and said, "Stay inside, Katara."

All of a sudden, Facilier used his magic and created a flare of light, before it disappeared, revealing silhouettes of demonic figures. The creatures ran towards King Hakoda and his guards, attacking.

Back at the other castle, an injured Bato broke through the door, catching Terrence, Manfred, and Joey's attention.

Terrence ran towards Bato and said, "It's King Hakoda's captain."

"We…We were attacked," Bato said, weakly. "Shadows."

Terrence immediately had a bad feeling about this, as he said, in concern, "Katara?" before he ran off, hoping Katara was alright.

"Terrence, wait!" Manfred yelled, but Terrence didn't listen.

Terrence hopped onto Arcanine and sprinted out of the castle to find Katara in the rainy night.

"Katara!" Terrence called out, as he jumped off of Arcanine once they landed and he saw that everything was destroyed. "Katara?" He said, as he opened the carriage, but couldn't find Katara in there. "Katara!" He screamed, as he searched for her. He then looked down and saw the golden locket he had given to her, when she was a baby. As Terrence picked it up, he saw Hakoda, badly hurt and dying. "King Hakoda," he said, as he knelt beside him.

"Terrence…" Hakoda said, weakly.

"Who did this?" Terrence asked in concern.

"They came so quickly…shadows…" Hakoda answered.

"Where is Katara?" Terrence asked, looking very worried.

"Listen to me, Terrence…it's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…"

"What's not? Where is Katara?"

"Katara…is…Katara…is…gone," Hakoda said, as he closed his eyes, breathing his last breath.

Terrence couldn't believe it. Katara, the woman he loved, his one true love, gone? It couldn't be!

"_**KATARA!**_" He screamed, before he collapsed onto his knees and held his head in his hands. Katara was gone, but he knew she wasn't dead.

Far away from the kingdom, across the woods, is a beautiful lake, where a strange castle is. This must be where Dr. Facilier lives. At the shallow end of the lake, Facilier and his shadow stood there, as June feeds a swan, which is looking sad.

"Now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Katara," Facilier said. "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…"

He showed the swan the rising moon and the swan noticed the reflection on the lake, which began to glow around her. Just then, a toad, a panther, two frogs (one man, another woman), a gator, and a firefly, a looked out from behind a tree, watching everything that is happening. The water swirled around the swan, until it disappeared, revealing Katara!

"And that's how it works," Facilier continued to explain, as Katara made her way out of the lake and stepped onto dry ground. "You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings…" Katara looked shocked, as Facilier continued, "Now, look, Katara, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure." He paused when he noticed the look his shadow was giving him, before he admitted, "Well, maybe a teensy bit, but what I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Take it, then!" Katara snapped at Facilier. "You have enough power!"

"Nah, tried that already," Facilier said. "Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it." Facilier then did some voodoo magic, changing Katara's clothes to a beautiful dress and his top hat into a crown, while June's outfit became a green dress, as he added, "But, if I marry the only heir to the throne," here an illusion of a throne room appeared and the people bowed before Katara and Dr. Facilier, as Facilier continued, "We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, king and queen. You know…"

"Never!" Katara snapped, before the magic wore off.

June's dress changed back to her normal attire and June said, "Aw, man, I liked that dress!"

As the illusion disappeared, Katara was about to run away, but Facilier said, "And just where do you think you're going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan…" that made Katara stop in her tracks with a horrified look on her face, as Facilier added, with a smirk, "No matter where you are."

The toad, the gator, the panther, and the frogs looked at each other, sadly, sympathetic about Katara's plight.

"Poor Katara," the lady frog said, feeling very sorry for Katara.

Katara broke out into tears and began crying. There's no way she can leave this place. All hope for her is lost.


End file.
